The Priest and the fox
by flamecrash
Summary: Demon AU. Kuroko Tetsuya is a well known priest. But rumor has it that he himself is a demon but who knows when the person himself doesn't know the truth. One day a fox comes by looking for him claiming he knows him. AkaKuro fanfic Summary sucks but give this fic a try, Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya is a well known priest, his abilities were said to be unmatched. He barely showed any emotion making people wonder if he was said Priest, but after people see his exorcism any doubts were erased. But then another rumor started spreading, that the Priest was no priest but a demon who made other spirits and the like attack their villages, even with that knowledge Kuroko made no move to correct them.

Because they were half-right.

Or so he speculates, he is a demon, still is yet he remembers nothing about his skills as a demon or which demon he was. The only reason he found out he was not human was because of his regenerative abilities and that itself was a very small hint, it was still unclear or too fast to judge but Kuroko decided to leave it as that, accepting his speculation of being half demon. He was slowly but surely discriminated, yet he made no move to fight back, it was understandable after all that humans were afraid of something that was different then them.

Kuroko decided that this was probably how his life will be from now on. Until one day, something strange occurred. Kuroko, on that day went into the mountains to gather fresh herbs for both cooking and medicine, he knew the mountains like the back of his hand, he was a rather frequent visitor after all. As he picked the herbs and placed them in the basket he felt a strange presence following him, at first it was so weak that he waved it off as a mere figment of his imagination. But now he can hear something coming closer and it was seriously eerie.

"Excuse me, but whoever you are could you please come out? You stalking me is really uncomfortable." Kuroko immediately spun around when he heard the bush behind him rustle, his hands reaching for his ofuda(I think its the name of the paper seal?) in his pouch. But what came out was a surprise, it was a blood red colored nine tailed fox, its heterochromatic eyes seem to scan the Priest from his head, to the robes he was wearing and its lips seem to curl up into a half smirk half smile.

"Ah, at last I've found you." Kuroko was puzzled at this, had he met the fox? Not that he can remember "Pardon?" This time the fox was frowning "Have you forgotten about me?" The priest straightened up from his attacking posture before giving a curt bow "I apologize, but I have no recollection of meeting you before. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the Priest around this area. What about you?"

The fox seemed to shake its head in disappointment, muttering something under its breath before replying "I'm Akashi, as you can see I'm also a fox demon." "Is that so? Alright then Akashi-kun, any reason for following me?" "As I was saying earlier on, I was looking for you." Akashi took a step forward and was an inch away from the blue haired Priest, its tails started to wrap around Kuroko's legs. Kuroko neither flinched nor moved away, he just stood there with an impassive face, although internally he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you were mistaken, I have no recollection of meeting you." But still even though he hasn't _met_ him, his name seemed familiar somehow….."I am not mistaken for I am never wrong, that scent can only belong to one person, Tetsuya. Tell me, do you know that you're 'part' demon?"

"…"

"Speak." The fox ordered. "…..Its true that I'm part demon. However, I know not much about it." "Is that so…." Akashi looked sad for a moment before a thought seem to cross his mind and he gave a really scary smirk. "Akashi-kun?" that smirk if possible got wider "You're looking really scary now could you please at least try to hide that smirk?"

"Who are you to order me around? No matter, if you've forgotten about me, then I'll just have to make you remember."_ By hook or by crook_. He added mentally.

And after that day, he got a rather odd visitor in the form of a fox.

Still it was really good company, at times he would be silent other times when he felt bored the fox would always share a couple of stories about his crazy rainbow colored friends. Kuroko never felt lonely when he was around, often asking questions. "Why did you look for me?" that was the blunt question thrown to the fox out of the blue one day, unfortunately the word 'tact' is almost non-existent in the priest's dictionary.

"…I….. loved you, you were never noticed because of your weak presence but I saw you. You were truly beautiful, so pure, so innocent. You would have fitted the role of an angel perfectly. Yet you were a demon like me, always so understanding, we got well together. However," The fox's eyes darkened at the memory "I made a grave mistake, and pushed you away. You were hurt yet I never noticed, I only noticed my foolhardiness when you were gone, when you left. Funny how you only know the importance of something only when you've lost it." Akashi then closed its eyes and gave a humorless chuckle.

Kuroko stared at his friend before rubbing the fox behind its ears and it unintentionally gave a purr, its red and golden eyes turn to stare at the priest. Kuroko gave a fond smile "I thought you said you made no mistakes?" He couldn't help not taunt the creature. Said creature stared at him for awhile before smirking. A sudden gush of wind surrounded the fox and Kuroko had to shield his eyes away for a moment and was shocked to find a human with fox ears standing beside him. The man wore robes with flame designs on it, there was nine fox tails protruding from behind and familiar mis-matched eyes stared at him.

"Aka…shi-kun?" Akashi nodded his head to confirm his suspicions before bending down and using a finger to lift up the priest's face. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya….." He whispered in Kuroko's ears "Are you tempting me?" Oblivious Kuroko had a question mark above his head, sure Akashi said he loved him but the priest took it in past-tense. "Pardon? I don't remember tempting you." The fox shook his head in exasperation.

"As blunt as ever. Glad to see you haven't changed, I will make you mine Tetsuya, no one shall touch you. I will make no mistake, for I will right this one. I promise you this." Akashi purred before resting on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko sighed mentally before reaching to scratch the twitching ears, will there ever be a dull day with this flashy fox around, he wondered.

Since that day, two have gotten closer. But still the odd thing was that if there was memories of him being with Akashi then why hasn't he recalled anything at all? It was like something was blocking him, preventing him from knowing. He could almost hear a faint voice telling him he would be better off not knowing. So it probably meant he was really mad when Akashi pushed him away to the extent that his memories itself would not return willingly.

The two had gotten along well, Akashi was pretty much also living in a house together with Kuroko and they hardly ever quarreled about anything except when Kuroko goes into the village and was shunned by it, often resulting in people throwing objects to chase him out but those times were also rare as not many people could find him, he had a very weak presence which did not help with the many rumors.

Soon Akashi couldn't bare it anymore, the fox would have happily burnt down that village and stomp on its ashes if Kuroko had not held him back, sending him a pleading look. They had dare tried to hurt what was his and that itself was unforgivable, Kuroko had gotten used to the over protectiveness that the fox was showing but still to burn a whole village?

"…..Why?" Kuroko turned his head from where he was cooking to see the fox in human form wrapping its arms around him possessively, its head was placed on the priest's shoulder. "What do you mean Akashi-kun?" Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously "You know what I mean, do not feign innocence Tetsuya. Why, with how the humans have treated you, why have you not fought back? You don't deserve these wounds they gave you yet you accepted them, just…why? Only I can wound you no one else." Akashi used one finger to trace the long thin scratch Kuroko got the other day, snarling loudly.

"They were merely afraid Akashi-kun. I cannot condemn them for feeling as such." Kuroko said while he stopped cooking, giving the enraged fox all his attention. "Tetsuya," Akashi began dangerously "This is the third time this week. Being 'merely afraid' I can understand but flinging objects at you is another matter." The fox slowly removed his hands before turning around.

"Where are you going Akashi-kun?" To which a loud growl was heard "I'm putting the humans in their place. No one touches much less harm what is mine." Kuroko immediately ran to grab the fox's wrist. "Please cease this at once. Even if you are my friend I cannot allow you to do as you please to them." "Tetsuya. Let. Go"

"I refuse." Kuroko immediately reached for his ofuda and began to chant binding the fox demon in place. 'I can't move! How strong was that spell!' Akashi struggled but still could not break free "Please stay there until you cool your head. That spell was specifically made for you, I doubt you'll be able to move easily fox king-san." Akashi's eyes widened for a split second before going back to the same expression "So you knew." he said staring at the priest who went back to finishing the dishes he made.

"Yes. I finally recalled where I've heard your name before. The nine tailed fox who reigns supreme in another part of japan. Your army is as flashy as their leader after all, hard not to notice." Akashi narrowed his eyes before looking at Kuroko's hands and was shocked to find what looks like steam rising from it. As Kuroko placed the finished dishes on the table and released the bindings on Akashi, the fox demon immediately took his hands and closely examined it.

"Tetsuya, that spell….." Though the voice sounded concerned Kuroko merely shrugged his shoulders "I myself is not sure what is happening, recently, casting normal spells takes a lot out of me and the more powerful ones give a strong damaging effect on my hands. Its probably whatever sin I-" his word were cut off when a strong pair of arms embraced him. "You made no sin, you were a clean and pure spirit. Till now I don't understand why you were a demon, so don't say such things about yourself."

"Akashi-kun….."

"Tetsuya, would you like to return to the others, with me? This place is definitely not for you, I can make you happy, bring you to friends that truly care, say so and I will do it." to which the blue haired priest shook his head. "I must respectfully decline your offer. As you can see I'm mostly human, though I may not be able to recall how, I don't think I can return with you."

"Tetsuya…..If so I'll just find a way to rid you of this…weight. I'll burn this problem away." With that the fox disappeared, not a trace left behind.

* * *

Having said that he returned to his little hide out to seek a green haired demon out "Shintaro, I take it you're there." "Yes I am what is it you want Akashi?" "It seems that I'm right. He holds no recollection, everything seems to be sealed away but he also seems to think that he's part not full demon."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Find a way to break that seal and awaken him, he's been caged for too long. He deserves to be free from that shell."

"I'll get to work then, I should have made the potion in three days time. it's a good thing you sent those idiots off or it'll cause a lot of trouble." But Akashi wasn't paying attention. In three days he'll be able to see him again in his true form, compared to the time he used to search for him, three days was nothing.

* * *

Kuroko was silently staring at the midnight blue sky and the illuminating moon. It was truly beautiful, the stars were twinkling giving the sky a few small lights there. A cooling breeze blew through as he sat there with a teacup in hand. It had been three days since Akashi left claiming that he'll 'burn' away this problem, he had heard that Akashi utilizes Amanterasu's flames but was he literally going to burn it? Still he missed the sarcastic fox demon, that silky fur of his was the best bolster/blanket when he wanted to sleep.

Just then Kuroko heard rustling sounds and footsteps approaching him, he felt uneasy about this so he immediately got into an offensive stance, ready to fight back should the being be a demon. But what came was a bunch of small children and adults with weaponry from the village. "You damn demon! Leave this place!" one of the villagers yelled, raising a weapon. The other chorused what he had said except in a louder voice.

The children started picking up stones and threw them at the priest. "Its your fault that this village is dying! Leave this place or perish!" The head of the village yelled "I have done nothing of the sort." Kuroko replied, not moving from where he stood. "You filthy liar! Our crops are dying when nothing is wrong and you dare say you had no hand in it?!" Just as they were about to attack, Kuroko shut his eyes and waited.

But nothing happened.

Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around his waist and when he opened his eyes he saw a huge red fox with white flame patterns all over its body growling ferociously. "I told you there was no merit in defending these low lifes. They only know how to push the blame on another who had nothing to do with it, humans make me sick." Akashi stepped forward and the rest stepped back "D-Demon! So it is true! This imposter is the one responsible for the attacks! Death to the fraud!"

The villagers once more move forward intending to kill the fox, until some of them started burning to ashes first one then ten "Don't think you can kill me, insignificant fleas. I've only spared you because it was a request, but you crossed the line and dared to set foot here and I don't take to kindly to that." The villagers started to catch on fire until each and everyone of them was no more then black piles of ash.

"Akashi-kun…..That was not necessary." Kuroko said making a few hands signs most likely praying for their souls "Even until they've done that, you still pray for them? You are far too kind." Before Kuroko could respond a flask of strange liquid was shoved into his mouth. The taste was horrible and he wanted to gag but Akashi kept it in place and only removed it when the contents were down the blue haired priest's throat.

At first, nothing happened but Kuroko started to become queasy, and all of a sudden he erupted into blue flames "Akashi…..kun…..what….was….that?…My body…..feels…odd…..it…burns…..yet…"

"You are being free from your shell my dearest love. What you see is your own power. Come forth and be reborn." Kuroko groaned and writhed in pain but soon burnt and in its place a azure fox much like Akashi was standing in place of Kuroko, its blue topaz eyes opened and clashed with Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"Seijuro…." The red fox gave a genuine smile before shrinking down and wrapping its tails around Kuroko's body. "At last you've remembered. I apologise, sincerely, for what I have done. For what _we_ have done. Would you accept my apology?" Kuroko gave a small smile "Even after I told you not to look for me, you've done so and broke my seal along with it. What am I to do with you?"

There was silence as the two stared at each other, until Kuroko broke it "I suppose I have to, you've gone through a lot of trouble after all. To think you'd search the whole of this land for me." he said in exasperation.

"Thank you Tetsuya, I will never repeat the same mistake twice. Never again, so please…stay by my side." Kuroko shook his head "How can you say such corny lines and it doesn't sound odd? I guess I'll trust you once more, after all you're always right. Am I wrong?"

Akashi chuckled "No, you're right."

"…"

"…"

"Now, then shall we head back? There is no longer a village to protect, no longer anything that you've burden yourself with, but we can still use this house to get away from the others though." Kuroko said nothing but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Please Review~ As for whether i'll make this a two-shot with epilogue and smut, it will depend~**


	2. Epilogue

**Hiyas~**

**Honestly i wasn't thinking on continuing this but i felt it could use a short ending which was why i made this(Not only that i haven't lost interest in this story yet and also i had free time.)**

**P.s. My first time writing smut, please review and tell/correct me if something is wrong or PM me if you like, ****I hope this chapter will satisfy you.****(Honestly, i don't know what possessed me to write a chapter that had me blushing at every sentence...)**

**All well~ Enough chit chat! On with the Chapter~**

* * *

Epilogue~(Was it supposed to be something else?)

After Kuroko regained his memories and form and was brought back, everyone seemed relived and glad. Especially people from the Seirin branch, Kagami and the senpais gave a really long lecture about 'friends he could turn to' and was put in a boston crab hold by the head of the branch Riko. Akashi seemed to understand that he wanted time with the other demons and left him alone for the time being, often coming to see if Kuroko was alright and well.

Even Haizaki(Whom Kuroko seems to understand and whom the wolf demon seems to consider a extremely close friend) was extremely concerned but hid it poorly when the azure fox came to visit, giving him a curt smile and a 'took you long enough. Welcome back.' before running off somewhere. Even with the lack of presence Kuroko was and still is known by many of the demon heads and befriended them, each was drawn in by his special 'charisma' and almost went into a complete frenzy and chaos when they heard he have left.

Akashi had to calm them down before being able to leave to search for his lover and friend, leaving Midorima in charge. But now that he was back, the branches were tranquil and peaceful once more and it was a long deserved break for those at the main branch, Teiko.

All in all, Kuroko felt that things had changed for the better and was glad, though he felt a tinge of guilt when he saw the people he knew were crying tears of joy after he returned, except for some people(*cough*Tsundere*Cough*Midorima*Cough*)and more exaggerated in others(Again *Cough*Kise*Cough*)

Currently Kuroko was in his fox form outside, using his tails as a pillow while his body is resting on a flat rock under the moonlight, though other fox demons prefer the sunlight kuroko didn't felt it that appealing. Resting under the night sky, however, always gave the azure fox a sense of peace and tranquility, where he could hear the sounds of nature, nothing else could come close. Except for….

Just then he heard a rustle from one of the trees and out came a familiar blazing red nine tailed fox. His eyes held a glint that Kuroko often saw.

Akashi's POV~

I sighed as I walked on all fours through the forest, Who knew I had that much work piled up even though Shintaro already took care of most of it. I'm completely exhausted, though my pride wouldn't allow me to show it. Perhaps a walk would calm me down…..

Still, I haven't seen Tetsuya for quite awhile, must be because of the Seirin bunch again, I made a mental note to pay a visit to them later. As I entered the clearing to the forest, I saw a breath taking sight.

There resting on a flat stone was a bundle of silky azure fur. The moonlight gave it a beautiful silver gleam, though his eyes seemed to be closed I knew if those blue topaz orbs were opened the light reflected on it would have made it look like jewels. Unmistakably it was Tetsuya. His chest seemed to be rising and falling at regular intervals and his snout is buried under one of his tails. Slowly I could feel my self restrain fading away…

POV End~

Kuroko blinked as he saw Akashi turn into his human form walking towards him, the blue fox decided to do the same before giving a curt bow "Pleasant evening Akashi-kun. What may I assist you with-" before being able to finish his sentence, a pair of soft lips crashed into his. Akashi began wrapping his tails around Kuroko, bringing the azure fox's body closer to him before embracing him.

As soon as it started, Akashi broke apart the kiss and placed his head onto Kuroko's shoulder, his ears twitching. Kuroko widened his eyes slightly at the sudden kiss and felt like he wanted to say something but couldn't because of a lump in his throat.

"Tetsuya…..I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself for much longer….Seeing you like this, even if I knew a bit more time to adjust….It seems temptation is stronger." "Akashi-kun…." Kuroko managed to croak out before Akashi kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip which managed to make Kuroko soft moan, using this opportunity, Akashi slid his tongue inside Kuroko's mouth, mapping the inside ever so slowly, before twirling around the pink tongue within, sucking it which got him a gasp from the other.

Soon they broke apart the kiss for oxygen, leaving a thread of saliva. Kuroko was blushing, turning his head slightly to the left in slight embarrassment making the other chuckle in amusement. Seeing Kuroko unintentionally leaving his right neck exposed, he bended his head before biting the porcelain skin sucking it, leaving a hickey. Kuroko flinched a bit when he felt two fangs pierce his skin but quickly recovered, turning around to face the heterochromatic eyes.

"I told you Tetsuya." The red fox whispered "I'll make you mine." His eyes seem to show lust, giving Kuroko his best mischievous and sly smirk. The azure fox showed no signs of rejection, knowing either way Akashi ended up with what he wanted. "Do as you wish." Akashi gave a small smile before cupping Kuroko's face "You're awfully submissive. Don't fret, I will be gentle with you." The red head then swept Kuroko's legs and carried him bridal style towards his room. "Akashi-kun-" "Seijuro." "Pardon?" "Call me Seijuro from now on." "I don't think I'll be able to though. But please put me down, I'm very much capable of walking myself."

"No, I will carry you. Its much faster and not only that, you don't weigh a lot." Kuroko had no time to protest as they had arrived and he was thrown onto a soft bed. Akashi soon followed, his hands slid under Kuroko's sky blue robes and located the nipple before pinching and pulling it. One of his tails started pulling the sash that held the robes together and removed the thin article of clothing. Kuroko had not noticed though, and was barely thinking of anything as Akashi bit on one of his ears, his long sharp fingernails were scratching his pale skin.

Kuroko tried to contain the noises coming from his throat but was no longer able to when Akashi bit, sucked and licked on the other nipple his hands still toying with the first one. Another one of his tail went to remove the undergarment leaving the azure fox completely bare, Akashi then slid his knee between Kuroko's legs pushing and rubbing the fox's growing erection, making the former priest moan loudly in pleasure. Akashi then stopped his ministrations all of a sudden making Kuroko give an almost inaudible whine, but Akashi had heard it an gave a amused chuckle.

"Tetsuya, you have are resistant and won't be affected by burns, yes?" Kuroko absentmindedly nodded his head. "That's too bad, I won't be able to play with you using a candle then….." the red fox softly muttered before getting up and undressing. Kuroko's lust filled eyes trailed up and down the red head's body making him chuckle once more. "Like what you see?" "I don't think you need an answer to that Akashi-kun."

"I'm beginning to think you refuse to call me by my first name on purpose just to spite me." Kuroko did not answer as he eyes trailed down before turning around slightly blushing '_H-Huge_…!' Akashi saw that and smirked before using his finger to tilt the other's heads upwards, leaning down giving a deep kiss. Knowing what the other wanted Kuroko parted his lips willingly giving the other entrance letting him slip his tongue in. It took a bit of probing on his part before Kuroko started moving his tongue and unexpectedly twirled around and sucked hard on the red fox's tongue making said demon gasp.

When they broke apart for oxygen Akashi softly but seductively whispered "You sly, sly, naughty fox…." Akashi then bended his head licking the others neck making a shiver go down his neck. "Akashi-kun I don't think I can't hold on any more." Akashi nodded before putting three finger's into the other's mouth "Suck." Kuroko did so obediently.

"Tetsuya, it will hurt for a bit but bare with it." Kuroko nodded as Akashi retracted his sharp fingernails before he slid one finger through the hole slowly followed by another, Kuroko squirmed and moved his waist but Akashi's tail held him in place. It started to hurt and felt weird having something enter but after that passed all he felt waves of pleasure, moaning loudly, calling for the red fox repeatedly.

Akashi smirked once more at the reaction, going slightly deeper looking for the prostate and found it soon enough "Ngnh! Akashi-kun!" smirking at the reaction the red head continuing brushing his fingers on that particular spot making Kuroko throw his head back in ecstasy "Aka…..shi-kun. M-more…" "Now now Tetsuya, say my name properly first." "S-seijuro…" Akashi gave a smirk before continuing his assault on the azure fox's prostate his fingers twisting to widen the entrance "There. Isn't so hard is it?" Kuroko moaned and gasped louder, giving a unconcealed whine when Akashi removed his fingers, just a bit more too...The nine tailed fox must have sensed the other's thoughts as he swiftly grabbed Kuroko's crotch making the blue head scream and gave it rhythmical strokes, some fast while other slow as his thumb fingered with the tip of the already hardened member. Akashi loved the way Kuroko screamed savoruing every sound a whine Kuroko made. With one last hard stroke, Kuroko came hard on the bed, staining Akashi's stomach and the sheets.

"What a mess." Akashi said staring at his hand observing the cum that was stained on it before stretching his arm out "Be a nice little fox and clean it up." Kuroko, unable to think clearly absentmindedly obeyed, grabbing the other's arm, twirling and twisting his tongue around the fingers, licking the cum off making the red fox stare, wondering why such a simple act looked so erotic. Glazed blue orbs soon turned to him as if waiting for a command Akashi smirked before planting kissing on the other's neck "Tetsuya I'm going to put it in, try to relax."

Without waiting for an answer he fingered the entrance playfully before moving his member teasingly around the entrance and jamming it in, immediately slamming into the prostate, "Nngh…!" the other cried, instinctively wrapping his arms around the red head's neck bringing the other closer to him. Akashi felt the other tense up, feeling the entrance tighten on his crotch "Tetsuya its tight, loosen up a bit." Kuroko listened to the other giving soothing words, unconsciously and slowly loosening up.

Akashi came next as he felt his semen flow out into the other, slowly he pulled out his member before thrusting it in again, feeling the azure fox buckle his waist in both pleasure and from the foreign feeling. Kuroko wrapped both legs around Akashi's waist, bring him closer that they were touching, forcing the red fox's member in deeper, driving him to the edge. He couldn't think of anything except his lover's deep voice and the lustful thought of wanting more. Akashi continued whispering soft yet comforting words, often giving Kuroko chaste kisses. Eventually he pulled out his hardened member seeing his cum over flow out of the other's entrance. They lay on the bed covered in sweat and stickiness.

"Finally Tetsuya, I have claimed you as mine and mine only." The red head purred as he went closer to hug the azure fox. Kuroko gave a smile before giving a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you Seijuro. For a very long time now."

"I love you as well Tetsuya." a comfortable silence fell between the two before Kuroko spoke.

"….I think we need to shower."

"Do so at the break of dawn, I doubt you'll be able to move for awhile though." Akashi swiftly replied, wrapping his arms around the pale waist possessively.

Kuroko sighed before giving in to the warmth the other radiated and soon snuggled into sleep.

* * *

**Please review~ **

**Edit 27/3/2014: Meh i've tweaked the smut part a bit. Nothing much though~**


End file.
